


A Troubled Resting Place

by ragnarok89



Series: Crossovers [40]
Category: Blood-C (Anime), Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dark Past, Don't Judge Me, Explicit Consent, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kindred Spirits, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Past Violence, Post-Series, Purgatory, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Oneshot. There was an unspoken agreement, a silent nod.





	A Troubled Resting Place

"There will many who will not be aware of us, nor would they trust us," The woman Saya spoke to the Servant Archer, as the cool breeze began to gust, to signal the incoming storm. "but there is still the comfort that we are not alone, Archer."

There was an unspoken agreement, a silent nod. It reminded her of the nights when she was a mere pawn in a twisted man's mind games, where she refused to acknowledge another presence, or to speak with anyone. She would hold her sword close to herself, as if it were a child or her only lifeline.

Archer knew that he and Saya were more alike than he would admit, not aloud anyway. As a Counter Guardian, he was duty-bound, he wasn't used to a second chance at life. After countless scars of bloodshed, walking to hell and back again, Archer had someone who at least  _understood_  him, in this overtaken reality.

Under the scattering sunset, Saya walked toward Archer, emboldened yet calm, and then combed a hand into his white-silver hair, feeling him lean instinctively into her.

"Look at me, only me." She cradled his face, her brown eyes lidding. Archer's features softened, while his gaze burned into hers. Saya wasn't deterred, as she placed her mouth on his neck, tasting his warm skin, the lifeblood that coursed through his veins. "This moment is ours now…"

A sudden twist of warmth bloomed in Archer's chest; this wasn't something he had felt in such a long time, if not, ever. Out of sheer impulse, Archer let his hands trail down Saya's form, feeling her shiver and pull back from his neck, her breathing ragged. Archer then leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. Saya returned his gesture in kind, her hands grasping onto his chest, almost desperately.

They soon found themselves upon the dew-kissed ground, with Archer on top of Saya, the moon high above them. Saya gazed upon Archer, her eyes full and dark, a yearning awakening in her very core. The Counter Guardian felt a blossom of warmth pooling in his stomach, and he kissed her again, hard and urgent. Saya let her arms enclose around him, the distance ceasing between them, and Archer in turn wrapped his strong arms around her body, shuddering as her hips started to roll against his.

She broke the kiss, a saliva string connecting and breaking in an instant. Saya panted heavily, her face pink, as she lifted up her skirt, pulling down her now soaked undergarments past her thighs. Archer was stunned at her actions, but he knew that he too couldn't hide his arousal either, his member painfully hard inside his trousers.

"Are you sure about this, Saya? If you want me to stop, then I'll stop."

Saya nodded. "It's alright. I'm not sure what will be on the other side, but this  _is_  what I want."

Saya laid back on the grass, parting her legs for him, her eyes half-lidded, a placid smile on her face. Nodding, Archer undid the front of his trousers, releasing his iron-hard cock. He then straddled her, and she slid a hand between their bodies, guiding his cock inside of her where she was wet, aching, and wanting more of him. Saya allowed him to sink deep inside her, clenching and listening to Archer's low groan.

A sweet cry escaped her as she arched her back; she wasn't usually so vulnerable, so open, enraptured, but she did not care. No one else but him would see her in such a state. His muscular body shivered fiercely against her, pressed down to her breasts, and she pulled his head down, their mouths in a fierce kiss. Her legs circled his waist, as his thrusts went deeper in her swollen, slippery flesh, slow at first, and then a quickening pace.

Their movements grew more insistent and desperate, as they knew that, even when this realm was only a mimicry of life, they wanted to cement what they had together.

Even as he felt his impending release, he wanted to give her all the pleasure he could give to her; because that was what she wanted, what she deserved.

She felt the coil tightening within her once more, her body tensing with impending release. Enclosing herself tightly to him, she threw back her head and came with a sweet moan, her body arching, trembling with pleasure. Before he knew it, he let out a ragged gasp, then came, pulsing hard inside her cunt, before collapsing on top of her.

Light panting and sighing were the only sounds in the night as Archer and Saya basked in the afterglow, too exhausted to  _move_.

This was their moment; nothing else mattered but  _their desire_ ,  _their need_ , and  _each other_. Though it could never be the way it was, no matter what.


End file.
